Baby Reigns
by HearAmyRoar
Summary: A one-shot taking place one year after Roman and Emmas wedding.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I only own Emma Marie Reigns, my OC.**_

_**A/N: Here's a little one-shot of Emma and Roman. It takes place one year after their wedding in Bent, Broken, and Bruised. Enjoy and feel free to review!**_

I smiled as I laid my hand over my 7 month pregnant belly and felt a kick. We had decided to not find out if it was a boy or a girl. "Is the baby kicking?" asked my 5 year old adopted daughter, Sophia, "sure is" "can I feel, mommy?" she smiled with excitement, I smiled and held out my hand for hers "of course princess". I placed her hand where the child was currently kicking up a storm and Sophia giggled happily. The toddler was excited to have a new baby sibling. I had adopted Sophia as my own daughter when me and Roman had returned from our week long honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.

I was still traveling with the guys, considering we where still together as a faction. We even had our own bus now and Sophia would travel with us when she didn't have school. Me and Roman dropped our tag titles when we found out I was pregnant, considering I couldn't wrestle. We where home for a few days right now and then we would be going on the road for the next month until me and Roman both got granted maternity leave. There was no doubt that I would be going back to work once the baby was born.

When the kicking stopped for the time being I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to start lunch while Sophia stayed playing with her toys. Roman came downstairs, fresh from a shower, and wrapped his muscular, tan, arms around my waist. He rested his hands over my belly and planted a kiss on my lips. Sophia came into the kitchen at the sound of her fathers foot steps. "Daddy, the baby was kicking and mommy let me feel it" Roman smiled and picked her up, planting a kiss on her cheek "she did?" Sophia nodded happily but then frowned "yea but I don't like when the baby kicks mommy because that's not nice" Roman laughed, "it's ok princess. All babies kick their mommies when their in their tummy" Sophia looked up at Roman, confused, "did I kick my other mommy when I was in her tummy?" "all the time" he answered with a smile.

_***1 and a half months later***_

I was laying down on the couch with Roman, Sophia was at school so it was just the two of us. I got up, needing to pee for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. I was almost to the stairs when I felt the water pour down my legs and felt a pain shoot through my stomach. A cry escaped my lips as my hands flew to my stomach. "Babe..." I cried, Roman shot out of the couch and hurried to me. "What's the matter baby" he said, his arms coming around me. "Its time" I said, his eyes widened "i-its t-time? Right n-n-now?" I nodded, crying out as another contraction hit me. "We gotta get to the hospital..." Roman spoke, he hurried about the house grabbing the things we would need all while calling Matt to have him get Sophia at school and let everyone know. I couldn't help but laugh through the pain. He looked like a chicken without a head.

We got to the hospital in about 20 minutes and I was rushed into a room. After 8 hours of labor cries filled the room. Roman brushed the hair away from my face before giving me a kiss, "you did so good baby girl". "It's a girl" A nurse smiled before she handed her to me and i noticed her tan skin and the black hair on her head. "Looks like she already looks like her daddy" I giggled, Roman smiled and ran his fingertips over the newborns head causing her eyes to open. I smiled, she had the bluest eyes, just like mine. "Looks like she has her mommies beautiful blue eyes" Roman smiled. A faint knock came on the door and in came our family. "It's a girl" Roman smiled, "what's her name?" Jacob asked with a smile, looking at his new Goddaughter. Me and Roman looked at each other "Mackenzie Faith Reigns" he spoke.

Sophia sat on the bed and smiled. I handed off Mackenzie to Roman and the joy in his eyes was indescribable, I held my arms out for Sophia and she happily slid into them. For the whole day people came in and out, people from work, other friends, family. Everyone was excited to see the precious little baby me and Roman had brought into the world. I was so exhausted when everyone left leaving me, Roman, Sophia, and Kenzie alone. I fed Mackenzie and planted a kiss on both of my daughters forehead and a kiss on Romans lips before I finally got some rest.

I don't know how long I slept for but when I woke up again I heard Romans soft voice talking to Mackenzie. He was telling her all about her new family. I smiled as I listened to him. He stopped once he seen I was awake. "Sorry baby girl, did I wake you" I shook my head "no". He carefully laid next to me and placed Mackenzie in my arms before wrapping his arms around the both of us. Sophia had fallen asleep curled against my side but leaned into Roman when he sat down. "Thank you" he spoke, I laughed "for what?" "For being so amazing. I love you and our two little angels" "we love you to" I said, giving him a kiss and laying my head on his shoulder.


End file.
